Asylum
by SpobyMakesFlan
Summary: Falling in love with a mental patient? Toby Cavanaugh never thought that would happen. Until now. A new job lands him in a position where he's falling for a patient at Radley. It's only a matter of time before this becomes about more than his job.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, amazing readers. I wanted to start an AU story, and I'm determined to finish this one! I'm going to start writing all the chapters out early so I don't forget everything. I've been mapping things out and coming up with stuff and events for the story, and I hope you will all enjoy it! I was listening to "Asylum" by John Legend, and I just had to write this. An AU Radley story had been stuck in my head. Plus, I was watching some Spencer-centric Radley scenes from season 3, and I was just so inspired! It is most definitely Spoby. Although it isn't now, the OT4 will all have scenes together soon (Aria, Hanna, and Emily). What's a story without their friendship? I hope you guys will give this story a go! I'm really excited for it, and I plan on finishing it for sure, even if I get like no feedback (which I hope I do). So maybe you'll make me happy and leave reviews?

Asylum

Chapter 1

* * *

In a state of madness

Wrapped up in your magic

Ecstatic, an addict

Oh, we landed on another planet

And it feels like home here

Will never go back there

Cause we're crazy, I'll go crazy with you

You're so crazy, I'll go crazy with you

**"Asylum" by John Legend**

* * *

"Morning, Miss Hastings," Eddie Lamb said as he walked inside his patient's room. "We need to talk about some stuff." The middle-aged man sat next to the mental patient who had just woken up a few minutes ago. "It's about your health, actually." The brunette nodded her head. "The doctors here... we think that if you're ever going to recov—"

"Recover?" she laughed bitterly as she spoke. "_Recover_? I'm never going to get better. I'm a psychotic monster." She looked away, thinking about her past. Eddie grabbed her shoulders and gave her a look of confidence. She could tell that he believed in her to get better. She wondered if some day, she would be out of the place, and back to the real world. She could see her friends again. But everyone would know that she was the crazy girl who just came back from a mental asylum.

"Listen to me, Spencer," he said. "Just let me finish. There's this young man, and he's brilliant. We've heard cases about him helping multiple people get through tough situations. Don't underestimate what he can do just yet. I've tried to help you, but I can't connect with you in the ways that someone like him could."

"No way!" she cried. "Eddie, I want you to be my guide, not this new guy. What makes him so special? I'm not going to connect with him. You're the only person worth talking to in this hell hole. I don't want a new guide, E."

He sighed and explained, "Spencer, you're never going to make progress if you don't make amends with yourself. And if you don't give new things a try. Sometimes change is good."

"So all I am is some project?" Spencer snapped, looking up at Eddie hastily. "I'm just another one of these nut jobs that belongs in a mental home!"

"That's not true," Eddie said. "Do you want to know what's different about you? Do you want to know why we believe that this young man can change your future? Because you're _not_ one of them. You're not really crazy, and we all know that. You're hurting, and that's different from being crazy. You can be fixed. You're just a little bent. And this man has a way with making things sort themselves out. If you give him a try, you can be out of here. You can have a chance to live a normal life anymore. You won't have to be here anymore."

With that, Eddie Lamb stepped out of his patient's room. She thought about what he said. Could she fix herself? There was no way some stupid guide could ever help her! Eddie was just saying that to make her feel better. She was just like every other mentally challenged psycho at Radley Sanitarium.

* * *

Her door cracked open a little. Was it Eddie? She was really hoping it was him. She wanted to talk about everything. He was always there for her to open up. But it wasn't her usual visitor. She remembered that she probably wouldn't see Eddie as much. He was probably moving on to another patient. She wondered if she meant anything to Eddie, anyways. Was she just another patient?

"Hi."

She looked up. It definitely wasn't Eddie. A handsome (and young, as she was told) man stepped into her room. He offered her a weak smile, but she knew he didn't mean it. He thought of her as another mental patient who he would 'work his magic on' and nurse back to health. She knew she couldn't be fixed. She was broken beyond repair.

"I'm your new guide," he said, taking a seat. "Has Mr. Lamb mentioned me yet?"

"Yeah, but I wish he hadn't," she remarked, her words icy and bitter.

He was sitting across from her, and he certainly wasn't even frowning. He didn't even look hurt by her words, which surprised her. She was hoping to inflict some damage so he realized how screwed up she was. Then, maybe he would leave, and she would get Eddie back. She didn't want some new guide. He didn't understand her the way that Eddie did!

"What you're doing is common," he said, realizing that she was trying to bug him. "You're lashing out at me. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I know that getting to know a new guide is hard. You're so familiar with Mr. Lamb, I get it. But I need you to do me a favor and just try your best to let me in. I won't bite you."

"Eddie and I are closer than you and I will ever be," she hissed, but he still seemed un-affected. "So, you're going to walk in here and pretend like you know me and everything I'm going to say?"

"That's not what I'm doing. My job is to make sure you're doing okay. But I'm going beyond my job. I'm trying to get to know you," he explained. "I've only been doing this job for about a year. But in that year, I've seen it all. I don't think there's anything that can really surprise me anymore. I've seen some people at their worst states. It wasn't pretty, but I've seen it. You can't scare me off, and I think that you should know that. Whatever you say in here, I won't run off, I won't tell anyone. I'm only here because I want to help you."

"I'm calling that out as bull shit," she said, rolling her eyes. "You don't know me, and you don't care about me. You want your money, and that's all."

"That's not true," he told her. "I took this job because I wanted to help people. I wanted to make a difference in the world, as corny as it sounds. It's a goal of mine. And I've helped a lot of people, but I don't want to stop there. I won't stop until you feel secure with yourself."

"I'm not some insecure teenage girl!" Spencer yelled, getting up from her seat. "I want Eddie back! I want the one person who cares for me to come back."

"Spencer," he tried to calm her down. "I know you want him to come back, but right now, the best thing for you to do is try to let this work."

"Best thing for me?" she snapped. "I don't get why everyone tries to tell me what's best for me! I think I can figure it out. I'm tired of people telling me what's best for me! You don't even understand, it's terrible. Everyone thinks I'm freaking psycho and can't figure things out for myself. They all think they just need to help me."

"You see?" he said, smiling at her.

"What?" she choked, not understanding why he was so happy. "What the hell are you so giddy about?"

"We are making progress," he said, helping her back into her seat. "You opened up to me just a little. It wasn't much, but you talked. And that's all I'm here for. I just want to be someone you can talk to. I can help you, if you let me in. I know now is probably not the best time to start this, since you're still hung up on losing Mr. Lamb as your guide, so I'll give you some time. Think about it. If you really don't want me to be your guide anymore, I'll talk to the workers here and get myself moved. Got it?"

She nodded her head unsteadily. How did he do it?

"Okay," she said, still nodding her head. "Okay..." she read his name tag, "Mister Cavanaugh."

"Don't call me that," he said, smiling at her. "I don't want things to be way too formal between us. I'm Toby, not Mister Cavanaugh."

She nodded her head again before muttering out a soft, "Goodbye."

* * *

The next day, there was a knock at her door. Was he back already? He couldn't be. He wasn't. She had slammed him so much yesterday. He probably hated her guys, even if he said that he had 'seen it all'. And it kind of disappointed her that he probably didn't want to work with her anymore. He had probably given up on her.

Just like everybody else in her life.

"Spencer," he said with a smile, sitting back down. "You don't have to have an answer for me now, but I was wondering about our session yesterday. We had a little deal. You think about our meetings, and if you want me to go away, just tell me. Have you made up your mind about that?"

She half-nodded her head.

"Good," he said. "Feel free to tell me any time."

She started, "I just want to tell you that I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not," he told her. "I've been reading your file. Nothing seems crazy to me. It looks like you're only here because of how many people gave up on you."

"Why do you always know everything?" she asked, looking down.

"I take pride in understanding humans as best as I can," he told her, reaching out to take her hands. "Let me tell you something, Spencer. I'm not going to be like those other people. I'm not going to give up on you with the blink of an eye. I'm going to stick with you. Scratch what I said about you having a choice, because you don't. I'm going to help you no matter what you say."

"How do I know that you'll never give up on me?" she asked.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," he said with a smirk. "Trust is good, until it's broken. Then you struggle to trust again."

"Wait, Toby," she began slowly. "I wanted you to stay, anyways."

"That's good," he said, smiling. "That's good because you weren't getting away from me even if you wanted to."

And she smiled back at him. It was a smile. A real smile. And it was her first real smile in what... forever? She hadn't smiled so sincerely in forever.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "Thank you for being the first person in my life to tell me they won't give up on me."

She felt bad about being reluctant for the new guide at first. Toby, her new guide, was better than Eddie. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it was good. For the first time in forever, her heart was racing, and her whole body felt tingly. It was different. And she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I loved all your feedback! Thanks so much. I am really excited for this story, because there's so much I can do with it. I have so many ideas for what's going to happen once their relationship actually starts. For now, the struggle is getting to the point where they have a romantic relationship. I'm trying to write chapters sooner than later so I don't give up on this story. I want to finish it. For real.

Asylum

Chapter 2

* * *

"Going somewhere, Hastings?"

She looked up and saw _him_.

"I was going to get lunch," she told him bitterly. "It's twelve o' clock. If I want to eat, I'm going to eat. Not everyone goes to Radley for bulimia. I may look like a twig, but I don't starve myself or throw my food up." She thought of Hanna as she turned her head away to stare at the floor.

"I brought you lunch," he told her, with a smile. "I thought we could talk over lunch. Since you're not allowed to go outside, I brought you food. I was talking to your friend, and she said you love coffee. Like _love_ coffee. Since I don't want to make you caffeine jittery, I had to get it decaf, but it's still coffee?"

She smiled at him, "I like mine extra caffeinated and dark, but thanks for the effort. I haven't had coffee in... I don't even know. Eddie never wanted to violate the rules. He was afraid of losing his job."

"Well, it has to be our little secret," Toby said, opening his sandwich. "I got you one, too. The same friend told me exactly what you like on your sandwiches."

Spencer chuckled and asked, "Who _is_ this mystery friend that's providing you with all the gossip?"

"Her name's Aria," he told her quietly. "She seemed like a nice girl. Poised and tiny, too."

"That's Aria for you," Spencer said, thinking of how much she missed the tiny girl. "She's my little shorty."

Toby tossed her a sandwich and said, "I can tell you two go way back. She seems like she's the kind of friend to never give up on you, so were you bluffing about the everyone gives up on me thing?"

"Of course not!" Spencer cried, opening her sandwich. "I never... I never really told my friends about what was going on with me. I love them, but I thought they'd think I'm some freak if they knew what was happening. Toby, this relationship isn't going to work if you don't believe what I say."

"I've had a lot of liars as patients," he said, sighing. "It's no fun. If what they say is a lie, then what information I give as advice isn't going to be helpful. So many people sit on thrones of lies, but I can tell that you're not one of those people." He paused for a moment and asked, "So, you're saying we have a relationship?"

She blushed and said, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it professionally."

"Am I doing my job wrong?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Our relationship is supposed to be anything but formal. It's supposed to be casual. Some day, I want you to be able to think of me as someone like Aria. Maybe better than Aria. Someone who would never call you a freak. I already know what was going on with you, and I don't think you're a freak."

There it was again. She felt all tingly inside when he said stuff like that to her.

"Thanks again for lunch," she thanked politely, and started to eat her sandwich.

"Hey, no problem," he said, smiling at her. "I'm actually not supposed to be here until our session, which is later in the day, so I should get running."

"Wait, no," she pleaded. "I want you to stay. When you're here, being in Radley isn't so bad. It's a lot more fun than usual."

"That's good news," he said, and sat back down. "I was really hoping you wouldn't end up hating me like a couple of my other patients from a while ago."

"Hate you?" she scoffed. "Who the hell would hate you? You never do anything mean, or say anything mean. I guess you are kind of a cocky smart ass, but..."

"Same goes for you, Missy," he teased. "When I first walked in here yesterday, you acted like some smart ass. I'm glad you're finally done with that tough girl act."

"I didn't want to let go of Eddie," she said. "But I'm over that. Eddie was great, but you're better. Better than better, actually, if that makes any sense at all."

He smiled at her.

"So, where's your phrase book?"

He looked at her confused.

"What's that?"

"Come on," Spencer said in a joking tone. "You don't actually expect me to believe that you come up with all the crap you say, right?"

"But I do," he said, chuckling. "Some people have a natural gift of charisma. Don't be jealous, Hastings. Aria told me how competitive you are. She said you have the need to be the best at everything." She grinned. After being away for so long, Aria still remembered what she was like.

"That's me," she said, leaning back with an adorable smile that made him melt. He didn't think he would ever get her to smile that way. "If you can't handle a challenge, I suggest you walk away from me now."

"Oh, I can handle a challenge," he said, nodding his head. "I can handle any challenge you throw at me. You thought you could just scare me off when you first saw me. I'm not as easy to get rid of as everyone else."

"Overall, that may not be the worst thing," Spencer said shyly. "You know... that you're not easy to get rid of. I like having you around."

His blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyed gaze. Their smiles were both faint, but they were both happy. Even Spencer. And after beig admitted into Radley, she was barely ever happy. Eddie had made her somewhat happy when he talked to her, but it wasn't as real as how happy she used to be with her friends. Three girls used to be able to make her smile and laugh every day. And sincerely.

Interrupting their moment was the door swinging right open. A Radley worker walked inside the room.

"Mister Cavanaugh, your visiting time is over," the female worker said. "Your session with Miss Hastings is later tonight."

He nodded his head and told her, "I was just dropping off lunch. I was just leaving now, ma'am. I'll talk to you tonight, Spencer."

"See you then," she said, trying not to smile too much.

He smiled back at her as he left her room. The woman walked him out to the desk, where he signed out and left. But all he could think about was how real that smile was, and even more so—how he felt. It was like he was some love struck kid with butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why. She was just some mental patient, but he couldn't help it. It felt so weird.

* * *

For about two weeks, Toby came to her Radley room and did his job. They connected more than his job required him to, but it felt good. She was visibly happier. They talked, and they laughed, and they had good moments. He wasn't expecting to enjoy his job so much. He loved work. He loved talking to her.

"Hello there, Missy," he teased as he sat down in her room. "How are you?"

She smiled and looked up at him.

"Better, now that you're here," she said, feeling a knot in her stomach. But, it was a good knot. The kind that was like butterflies in your stomach.

"My day is better with you, too," he told her, scooting closer to her. He sat on her bed. The grey walls weren't the most romantic setting, but it didn't matter as long as he was just with her. "Are you hungry? Have you had dinner yet?"

She shook her head and explained, "I'm supposed to get dinner at the cafeteria in like half an hour. The food here sucks. It's like what I imagined prison food to be like. Eddie told me that he would walk me to the cafeteria today."

"Well, there's a change of plans," Toby said, grabbing her hand. Heat rushed to her cheeks when he held her hand and helped her up off the bed. "You and I are going out."

She raised an eyebrow and choked out, "What?"

"You don't deserve to eat gross food in a stuffy place," he explained. "So, I'm taking you out. Like outside of Radley."

"I can't... I mean, I want to, but..." she said slowly. "I'm not allowed to leave this place. Besides, I haven't been out of here in forever."

"Which is why you need to, or you'll go stir crazy from the lack of being in the outside world!" he exclaimed. "Man, they make this place like prison. Come on, we're going out. You're not allowed outside alone, or with people who aren't adults. Not only am I an adult, but it's also my job to try and help you, and if I think going out of this place would help you, then they have to let me take you out."

"What if you said that murdering me would help me?" Spencer challenged. "Would they have to let you do that, too? You know... since it's your job."

He chuckled and shook his head, "There's a difference between helpfully suggestions and being bat shit crazy. And anyways, I wouldn't want you dead. I prefer you very much alive." She giggled and walked outside of her room with him.

"Hey Amanda," he said at the front desk. He had finally learned the woman's name. "I'm Spencer Hastings's guide, and I thought taking her out for the night would help her clear her head, so we're going to head out for a bit."

Amanda nodded her head and said, "You have to write your name on the check out list, and you have to check her back in when you return. Keep in mind, all patients have a curfew of ten o' clock. Lights must be out at ten thirty. That's when the watch does a check to make sure every patient is sleeping. Got it?"

"Man, strict rules..." he mumbled. "But, I got it. I'll have her back by curfew. Now, where do I sign?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Haay there. New chapter! (Is anyone else just dying for that PLL noir episode, especially because it looks so Spoby heavy? I'm dying to see it). Anyways, it's all fluffy here, if you consider being locked in a mental home fluff! Well, at least she has the Tobester to take her out of Radley. Onwards! I hope you like this chapter.

Edit: I finished this chapter after the noir episode lol. I LOVED IT. Spoby kissed are the best. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Asylum

Chapter 3

* * *

She sat in the passenger seat of his car. She missed being able to drive around freely. She felt like all her freedom had been stripped when she was admitted into Radley. And it had been. He pulled over when they reached their destination. She looked out the car window to see where they were. _The Apple Rose Grille_.

She remembered coming here all the time with her friends. It had been their hang out spot for a long time, until they switched to the Brew. Not only did Emily work there as a barista, but it also had a much better selection of coffee, which Spencer always loved. She got coffee jittery every morning, and it was the best feeling.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"For dinner," he responded. "You're going to have fun tonight. We're going to squeeze as much fun as we can into a couple hours. It sucks that there's a curfew. I have to return you by ten. So, let's get this show on the road. You can have anything you want to eat."

He was way too nice. They walked into the restaurant, and he immediately walked up to a table he found. She was worried that somebody from school would see that she was out of Radley and make jokes and comments. She had always been a tad bit self conscious.

"Let me guess... you want coffee?"

"I'm not allowed—"

"Spencer, we aren't in Radley right now," he reminded her. "This is the real world, there aren't these strict rules limiting you from drinking a beverage you enjoy. If you want coffee, we're ordering it. Tonight, I'm going to treat you to everything you want, all on me. Order anything. Seriously."

"I'll just have a Caesar salad and a coffee," she said sheepishly. "I'm used to the rules, okay?"

"I get it, but if you want to have any fun, you're going to have to woman up and let a bit loose," he told her. "Is that all you want? Grilled cheese sandwich? That's what I'm getting, along with a Coke."

"I'm good," she mumbled, looking around the atmosphere.

"Okay, you're acting weirder than usual, so let's talk. What's on your mind?" Toby asked, looking up at her with genuine concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she said, but he saw right through her lie.

"Yeah. Like I believe that!" he sarcastically said. "Come on, Spence, just talk it out. Things are better when you open up to me. What's bugging you? We can solve it if we try. Just spit it out."

"Well, we're in public!" she said nervously. "I haven't been out in who knows how long. What if I see someone from school?"

"What? Are you embarrassed of being seen with me?" he scoffed.

"It's not you I'm embarrassed of, it's myself," she explained sadly. "They all think I'm some psycho who went to a mental hospital. I guarantee you that rumors about me have been floating around. I don't want that kind of negative attention! I want to be unknown and invisible. I wish people could just forget about me."

"Trust me, you're not a forgettable person," he said with a smile. "They wanna talk about you? Let them. If anyone gives you a real hard time, I'll march right over there and introduce my fist to their face. Feel protected yet?"

"Overprotected," she joked.

"Oh, I see how it is," he started to tease. "Spencer, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. The thing i—" A waiter approached their table, cutting him short. "Hi, I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich and a coke, and the wonderful lady will have a Caesar salad and a coffee."

"What blend?"

She mumbled off how she liked her coffee, and they got back to talking.

"So, you were saying something about telling me something..." Spencer reminded.

"Right. Never mind that," he said, shaking his head.

"Wait, I have to tell you what's on my mind, but you don't have to tell me?" she asked.

"You're not my guide. I'm here to help you. It's not the other way around," he explained. "My secrets can stay hidden for as long as I want them to."

"Oh really?" she challenged. "Toby Cavanaugh, I will find out every god damn secret about you one day. From secrets as harmless as being the kid who peed in a bush during a camping trip, to the guy who robbed America's national bank. I'll figure it all out."

"Right," he said sarcastically, laughing. "You look nice when you're determined. Who am I kidding... You always look nice."

"Unwashed hair and hideous clothes?" she bitterly laughed. "Are you just taking pity on a psychotic patient, or are you flirting with me?"

"While you look better with clean hair, I do think you always look nice," he said, smiling faintly. "I would be lying to say that I've never flirted with you, anyways. That wasn't my best work, but it's what they all consider flirting."

Breaking the tension came the waiter with their food.

"Thank you, my good man," he said politely. "Liking that extremely dark coffee, Spencer?"

"Loving it," she said, chuckling. "Aria told you that this is the coffee that I like the most. If you want to keep flirting with me, then you better get to know me. Take note of what I like and what I don't like."

"You hate everything," he said, trying not to smile too much.

"Not everything. There's so much that I like," she said, shifting her position slightly. "I like my friends at school, I like my house, I like food, I like dark coffee, I like blue eyes, I like algebra, I like abs, I like hair like yours..." she paused for a moment. "I like you."

His lips formed an o shape, baffled with what he was hearing.

"Spencer," he mumbled.

"I know, you weren't really flirting with me..." she trailed off for a moment. "I shouldn't have confessed all that. I mean, you're just the innocent guy who needs me to make money. I get it. I put too much pressure on you there. You don't have to pretend to like me back anymore, okay?"

"What? That's crazy!" he said. "I promise you that nothing was pretend. I did flirt with you, and maybe it was wrong, but I... I do have... those feelings for you. It's just that... I'm not exactly allowed... Okay, let me rephrase that. We aren't allowed to date."

"I know," she said sadly. But then she perked up and looked at him with a smile, "Wait... did you just say what I think you just said?"

He quickly changed the subject, "Damn it, we should get going. I have to sign you back in so you can go to your room before curfew. Let's go."

He put the money down and started walking to his car. She followed him, and got in. The car ride was awkward and quiet. She wanted to bring it up, but she couldn't.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner," she said, stepping out of the car.

He signed her out and walked her into the hallway of her patient room. He swallowed hard as he watched her walk a little closer to the door. He wanted to stop her.

So he did.

"Spencer, wait!" he shouted, and ran faster to catch up with her. "Um, I think that we should talk about what was confessed during dinner." She looked up at him, waiting for an explanation of some sort. He stared at her for a moment.

And there wasn't any talking.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her.

"Have a lovely night, Miss Hastings," he said, coughing as he walked outside of Radley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toby didn't know how he was supposed to go back there. How could he kiss a mental patient? He knew she wasn't crazy, but it was still wrong to take advantage of someone in a bad state. He was supposed to make her feel better, not kiss her. Of course he really did like her and all, but they would get in so much trouble if Radley found out. Actually, she wouldn't get in any trouble, since she was the one in a 'bad state'. He would have to take all the blame.

He took his coffee from the barista, and started walking towards his car. On his way to his car, he bumped into a skinny blonde girl. She smiled at him, and took a step back. He knew her already. It was Kate Randall.

"Kate," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Hey..."

She smiled at him and exclaimed, "Toby! It's great to see you. We barely talk anymore. What happened?"

He chuckled and explained, "I got a job."

"That's great!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. Do you want to maybe talk over some coffee? We both happen to have coffee, too."

"Oh, yeah," he said, chuckling again. "I would love to, but I actually have to get to work right now. I'm meeting with my patient soon."

"That totally sucks," she said, sighing. "Wow, I really wanted to see you more again. I was hoping that this could make us get back to a friendly state, since we haven't talked in so long... But, it's okay. I get it. You've grown up and got a job. It was nice running into you."

She was about to walk away. Feeling bad, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She faced him with a smile, feeling hopeful.

"Kate, wait," he said, looking down at her. "I know I can't hang out right now, but maybe I could take you out for dinner tomorrow night. It's my day off, and I would really like to pick things up where they left off. You in for that?"

She smiled at him.

"I would love to," she said, and gave him a quick hug. "Well, have fun at work. I'll see you tomorrow. Where would we be having dinner?"

"The Apple Rose Grille," he told her. "I hate to not be fancy, but it has to be affordable. I'm not settled in with the money yet."

She nodded her head and said, "Hey, I don't care if it's at a royal dining room or at a shack, okay? I just want to hang out with you. It's not about how much it costs, Toby."

"Glad to hear that," he said, smiling at her. "I'll see you then. Tomorrow at seven."

"Great!" she exclaimed, and walked off.

It wasn't cheating, was it? Technically, he wasn't officially seeing Spencer yet. Besides, he was just taking Kate out for one date. It didn't mean they were a couple, either. He knew he was over his head to think a relationship with Spencer could even work. There was just way too much at stake. He could lose his job if Radley found out.

He sighed, getting in his car, and driving to Radley. He checked in at the front desk. As he started walking to Spencer's room, Eddie Lamb stepped in front of him with a smile.

"Evening, Mister Cavanaugh," he said, smiling at the younger man. "How's everything going with Spencer?"

"G-good," Toby said, biting his lip.

"I could tell," Eddie said, chuckling. "Toby, I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, it's working for you. I have never seen Spencer so happy before. Ever since she started working with you, she's been a lot happier. Last night, she was giggling, smiling, and at her happiest, right after you dropped her back. What's your secret, man?"

Toby got nervous.

"Uh... Small talk, I guess?" he tried. "You start off slow, some basic small talk. And then you start going into deeper conversations, and eventually, you're connecting with the patient on new levels. I treat her like a friend, not a crazy person. And that's the way to go."

Eddie smiled and said, "I admire what you're doing, Mister Cavanaugh. Keep it up. You're a special guy. You make her happy."

Toby smiled to himself.

"It feels good to know that I do."

He said his goodbyes to Eddie, and then walked into her Radley room. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. Her hair was brushed neatly, curled perfectly. Her make up was done flawlessly. What happened? Normally, she wore baggy t-shirts, had half-brushed hair, and sloppily done make up.

"Spencer?" he choked.

"Before you ask, my very fashionable friend Hanna visited me," she explained. "I asked Eddie, and he said I could start dressing normally, since you and I are making such progress together. So, that ugly monster you saw yes—"

"Hey," he said, seating himself next to her, and putting a hand on her lap. "You were not an ugly monster. While I would be lying to say you don't look absolutely amazing right now, and much better than yesterday, you were never ugly, okay?"

She had a small smile on her face.

"Toby..." she breathed. "I'm still thinking about what happened."

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself," Toby said, frowning. "Look, I have never been more interested in someone's personality before. Guys lie when they say they don't care about looks. The thing is, even when you were your unkempt self, when you didn't dress girly, I managed to fall for your personality. I don't know how you do it, Spencer."

She wasn't fazed by his comment about her being unkempt. Not only did she know it was true, but she was also distracted by his other words. She looked up at his lustful blue eyes, unable to keep herself from moving away. She saw his Adam's apple bob a little bit at the intensity of the moment. His hand brushed across her thigh, and moved up her body until it reached her cheeks. Their eyes locked for another moment. Then, he dived in and crashed his lips against hers for a long kiss—much more passionate than the day before.

"I like you, Spencer," he said in his seductively low voice as their lips pulled apart. His thumbs brushed against her cheeks. "I like you a lot."

"But you could lose your job," she whispered. "I don't want to make you..."

"Don't worry about me," he quietly said, pressing his nose to hers. "I will be just fine. I'm not going to let that stop this from happening, because whatever this is, I know it's very real. The way I feel about you is not something that happens every day. I'm not willing to risk losing you."

She smiled softly at him. His blue eyes stared intensely at her eyes for a moment. Their lips touched again. His tongue went into her mouth, pushing against her cheeks. Her arms looped around his back, while he held her cheeks. They sat there, making out.

The door creaked open, but they were too busy moaning into each other's mouths. Stepping into the room was Aria Montgomery, and her jaw was dropping when she saw them shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"Aria?" Spencer choked, pulling away from him. "Hi!"

"Oh, uh, I heard Hanna visited you, and I wanted to do the same, but clearly you're with your guide, so I'll just find my way out," Aria said, turning around.

"No, wait!" Toby called. "I'm sorry. That was probably uncalled for, and you didn't deserve to see that."

"You don't have to be nice to me about it," Aria said, looking down at the floor. "I get it. You want me to keep your secret affair. Got it."

"Aria, no!" Spencer called. "Come back."

"I've already made an ass out of myself, so I will give you two ladies privacy. I have a phone call to make, anyways," Toby said, brushing himself off as he left the room.

"What is this, Spence?" Aria demanded, sitting down.

"I... was kissing somebody," she stated the blatantly obvious truth.

"Yeah, I figured," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "He's not just anybody, though! He's your guide. You know, if the staff at Radley find out about what's going on between you two, he could lose his job. He could get into serious trouble. Are you aware of that?"

"I am aware of that," she said, sighing. "Aria, I thought that you of all people would understand what it's like! You went through the same thing with Ezra. You can't honestly be mad at me for liking someone I shouldn't like."

"I'm not mad, Spence," Aria said, sitting down next to her friend. "I'm worried for you. And I'm worried for him. And while Ezra was a teacher, I was worried for us, too. But we made things right."

"Yeah, and once I leave this nut house, things between Toby and I will be right, too," she said.

"True, but keep it on the down low until you're out of here, okay?" Aria said. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. He's a really sweet guy, and I get why you like him. Are you really sure about what you two have?"

"All I know is that I've never felt this way about somebody before," she said, sighing. "I want this."

"Then I'm going to support it," Aria said, smiling. She put her arm around Spencer and asked, "When are you coming home, Spence? We miss you. All of us."

"I want to get out of here," she said, looking at her friend. "All I have to do is make good progress, and they'll let me out of here as soon as possible. I'm going to get out of here. I miss all of you. Will you guys visit me more often?"

"Of course!" Aria exclaimed. "But next time any of us come, we better not see you making out with him. Imagine if I were actually a worker? You two would be dead!"

"I know, I know," Spencer said sadly. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"Good," Aria said, hugging her friend. "Now, let's get to the important part." The short girl smiled up at her friend. "How was the kiss?"

Spencer let out a laugh and pulled Aria in for a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoaa! It's almost been a month since my last episode? I apologize! I should have updated, I don't know why I haven't. But now I'm back, and I want to continue frequently updating.

Chapter 5

"Hey," he began softly, closing the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late." He stepped towards her bed, and helped her up with his hand. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Grab your jacket, we're going out tonight."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Look, Toby, I only have a minimal amount of clothing here. I'm not sure I want to wear a jacket tonight. Laundry day isn't until Tuesday, and I don't want to use up all my clothes."

He grabbed a jacket from her closet, and handed it to her.

"It's freezing tonight, Spencer," he said sternly. "I won't let you go out in the cold. Now, put it on. I promise, I will find a way to get more of your clothes delivered. Maybe I can talk to your Aria friend again. She seemed sweet. Maybe she could help me talk to your parents and get some clothes."

"M-my parents?" Spencer choked, after sliding her jacket on. "Toby, I thought meeting the parents was supposed to be a big thing for couples. They all have that big dinner..."

"Well, our circumstances are not like most couples," he reminded, chuckling. He pecked her cheek and said, "Besides, I'm meeting your parents as your Radley guide, not your boyfriend."

She started smiling to herself. She hadn't felt a spark of happiness this big in her in forever. It felt good to be so happy. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"What's got you all perky?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"Nothing..." she started, but he raised an eyebrow. She knew he wasn't going to give up until he had an answer. "Okay, okay... You called yourself my boyfriend. I just... I just liked the way that sounded."

He grinned and said, "Your boyfriend." He smiled again. "I'm your boyfriend, Spencer."

They chuckled together, and he took both of her hands in his. She propped onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his sweet lips, her hands squeezing his as they kissed.

"So..." he began, pulling away. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

Toby let out a laugh and asked her, "What do you want to do now? We still have three hours until your curfew. I think there's time for a little more."

She loved the feeling of just being with him. She had an idea of what she wanted to do for at least a few minutes. So, she did it. She wrapped her arms around his body and let her lips touch his. He separated their lips for a second, because he had a concern to express.

"We're in public," he whispered.

"Yeah, well, let everyone stare," she whispered back, and pulled him back in.

After they stood there in front of the Grille, and kissed for a short amount of time, the two decided to finally continue their evening. They decided to see a movie at first, but realized that they wouldn't have enough time to make it back by Spencer's curfew. So instead, they decided to go bowling, much to Spencer's dismay. She wasn't the best bowler, and she hated being bad at anything.

"I know you hate bowling, but if you need help," he began, and pressed his lips to her cheek sweetly, "I can wrap my arms around you and help you bowl better. I'm quite the bowler, you know."

She pushed him off and glared.

"Is that a challenge?" Spencer asked, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't need your help to be good. I can crush you like a bug with no help." She smirked, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, the faster we get there, the faster I can destroy you!"

He chuckled, and followed her as she dragged him to the bowling lanes. Just when they were about to enter, Kate Randall popped up, smiling sweetly. She stopped them before they could go in.

"Toby!" she exclaimed. "Funny seeing you here. I was just going to go to the ice rink down town. You're here to bowl?"

"Yeah," he said, biting his lip uncomfortably. "Just gonna bowl a bit. It was nice seeing you here. Have a nice evening, Kate."

"What?" Kate said, frowning sadly. "You're going to leave me so soon? Oh... Are you two dating or something?"

Toby panicked and responded, "No, of course not! This is one of my patients from Radley. Spencer, say hi to my old friend Kate."

"Uh... Hi, Kate?" Spencer said, making it sound like more of a question. She tried to stop herself from giving Kate the evil eye, but it was quite hard.

"Oh, so she's just a mental patient. Good," Kate said, smirking. "So, Toby, remember when you asked me out to have dinner with you a few days ago? Are we still on for that or what?"

"Um... Dinner?" Toby said, biting his lip. "I don't know, Kate. I'm just really busy."

"Toby. You asked her out to dinner?" Spencer demanded jealously, cutting Kate away. "Like... on a date!?"

"Spencer, not now," he whispered. He spoke up, and turned to Kate and said, "I'm sorry, not tonight. We just ate, anyways. Maybe another time?"

She nodded her head. She was confused by what was going on, but she just waved at him sadly.

"Yeah, I understand," Kate said. "Radley patients can be a bit uncontrollable. I remember this psycho girl named Mona Vanderwaal. She was all over the news. Anyways, if you have any free time, just call me, and we can hook up for some dinner. Any time at all. It was nice seeing you, Toby."

"Mhm, I feel the same way," he said, "Good night, Kate."

"Night," she said, walking off.

As soon as Kate left, Spencer turned to glare at him.

"Toby," she mumbled angrily. "Why the hell did she say that? Are you seeing her, too? How could you ask her out to dinner?"

"I'm not seeing her, I promise!" Toby cried. "Yes, I asked her out to dinner, but not when I was with you... Well, not after we were official. I haven't seen her in a few days."

"So, when did you ask her out?" Spencer demanded.

"The day after we kissed," Toby told her, sighing.

The look on her face was baffled.

"I want to go home, Toby," she said, turning away. "Take me back to Radley, please."

"Spencer, don't do this," he said, sighing. "Look, it's not as bad as it sounds. We weren't even dating then. I saw her, and I just invited her for dinner. It didn't seem wrong. I didn't think you and I even had a future!" He realized what he had said, and looked to see her expression. She was furious. "Spencer, please, that's not what I meant! I meant that there was so much at stake. I was trying to get over you! There's no one I want to be with more than you."

She sniffled and said, "This feels so weird. I... Please, can you just drive me home? I don't want to miss my curfew."

He nodded his head. She didn't say a word the whole drive home.

* * *

When they arrived at Radley, he signed her back in. Eddie Lamb was there, standing politely.

"Evening, Toby. What did you two do tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We went bowling and stuff," Toby lied, grinning. "I think she's been having a good time with this. I'm just gonna walk her into her room and come out, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, go ahead!" Eddie exclaimed. "This facility trusts you to take care of Spencer Hastings more than anybody. We all know how well you're treating her. We all know you would never hurt her."

Toby's heart sank. They were all wrong. He _had_ hurt her.

"Yeah, I would never want to hurt her," he mumbled. "I would love to chat, Eddie, but I've got to walk her back to her room and then get going home. See you later, sir."

Eddie waved at him as he caught up to Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please, Spencer, I wasn't cheating on you," he said, sighing. "Kate means nothing to me. You mean everything to me, and I mean that when I say it! Please, you have to believe me. I asked her out before we talked about the kiss. But once we talked, I knew I had feelings for you. I was sure of it. I had just forgotten to call off the date. I was so into you that I totally forgot that I even made plans with Kate! What she and I had wasn't serious. You and I are real. We're serious."

"Toby, this feels wrong to me!" Spencer cried. "You were always so honest, until tonight. Knowing that you made plans with Kate. Knowing that you asked her out because you didn't think there was anything real between us. Our whole relationship feels wrong now!"

"Okay, I get what you're saying. Will you think about what I'm saying, though?" Toby asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. Good night," she said, turning away.

"Wait, Spencer!" Toby called. "Are we over?"

She stared at the floor before saying, "I don't know. I... I need to think about some stuff, and... I don't feel like talking about this anymore tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Toby."

And with that, she stepped into her room. She left him there. He had messed it all up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, all! Here is the next Spobylicious chapter :) It does have some Spoby moments which I consider cute... It's kind of a disappointment Spoby-wise. But maybe you should just read it and find out what happens? That would be much appreciated. Oh, and maybe you would drop a review for me, too? I would really, _really_ like that.

Chapter 6

The door creaked open... just a little. A blue eye peered into the tiny crack in the door. The brunette's chocolate brown eyes turned to meet that blue orb, and her heart broke just looking at it. She didn't want him to be at the door of her room. Well, her mental hospital room, that was. However, she couldn't stop him. He was coming into her room whether she liked it or not.

"Toby," she said, her whole body feeling uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"I know... you sorta dumped me, I'm not really sure, last night, but I still have a job to do," he told her, sighing. "I'm still your guide."

"Oh, right..." she mumbled softly, shifting over. "Look, I don't think this arrangement is going to work out anymore. Not after what happened. I just don't think you're the right person to be my guide anymore."

"God, I was afraid this would happen," he said quietly, and stepped into the room for real. "I didn't want our break up to get in the way of the job, but... but if it makes you uncomfortable, I will talk to Eddie and get him to switch this. I'm more concerned about your health than our relationship."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And yeah, you can tell Eddie that I want this to change. I want a new guide."

"Yeah, I figured," he said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "But maybe we could get through this session together?"

"This isn't a funeral," she snapped harshly, looking away from him. "I'm not trying to say goodbye to you. I want you out of my life without a goodbye. I have never been cheated on before, and it hurts more than I thought it would. I always thought the girls on TV were just being overdramatic when their boyfriend cheats on them, but damn, it hurts!"

"I wasn't cheating on you," he said. "Okay, can we please just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she said.

"Spencer, listen to me!" he cried. "You don't owe me a goodbye. You don't owe me anything, actually. I should not have done what I did, but maybe you'll hear me out. That's all I'm asking. If you still want me to leave and talk to Eddie, I will."

"Fine," she gave in. "But, you have to walk away if I tell you to walk away."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "After I'm done, if you want me to walk away, I will. And I won't come back. I'll leave you alone for good, and you won't have to deal with me anymore."

She nodded her head, and made space for him to sit.

* * *

"I visited her the other day at Radley, and she was doing a lot better than I expected," Aria explained, grinning as she walked out of Rosewood High School with her friends. "She seemed happier than usual. And I think I know why."

"You know why?" Hanna asked, super excited. "Oh my gosh, is she finally getting out of that nuthouse and coming home? I've missed her so much! It's about time she comes back to school."

"I wish, Hanna, but no," Aria said, sighing. "But, I still think the news is super-duper exciting!" She paused for a moment and glanced at both of her friends. "I think Spencer has got herself a super cute boyfriend!"

"Ooh-la-la, a boyfriend!" Hanna joked, ecstatic. "That's great, I'm so happy for her! How did you know? Oh, please don't tell me she's dating a psycho nut from the nuthouse who bathes like once a year."

"No, the boyfriend isn't gross at all!" Aria exclaimed. "He's a hunk, actually. When I was visiting her, I walked in on Spencer and the mystery guy in a steamy lip lock. It was so weird seeing her make out. And I saw the guy. He was super cute! Spence said that he's her guide at Radley. He's handsome and sweet."

"Sweet?" Emily asked curiously. "How do you know the guy isn't some two-timing jerk? It seems you're passing your judgment about him a little too quickly."

"No, Emily, I'm not!" Aria exclaimed. "He and I talked about Spencer. He wanted to get to know her better so he could converse with her and help her get better. He was super sweet. I told her all the things Spencer likes, and all of her qualities, weaknesses, anything I could think of. And I think that their small talk blossomed into some kind of romance!"

"Looks like Ezra Fitzy-Fitz has turned our girl Aria into an optimistic and overly-romantic teenager," Emily joked, and grinned. "You're like one of those overly-cheerful girls who spreads their joy around everywhere they go."

"Better to be an optimist than a pessimist, in my opinion, at least," Aria said, shrugging. "And Ezra didn't make me this way. This has always been me, as much as he is exactly like thy. Super romantic and hopeless." She let out a breathy laugh.

"That is out Englishy Ezra," Emily said, chuckling. She turned to her blonde friend, who was concentrating hard. "Hanna?" She rolled her eyes and said, "No wonder you haven't said anything in forever. Talkative Hanna left us. What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Spencer," Hanna responded, staring at the floor. "I miss her. So, I thought hard about it. I want to visit her, too."

* * *

"I didn't cheat on you, and I promise you that," Toby said, sighing. "I admit, I didn't think we really had a future. I liked you a lot, but I didn't think you wanted a relationship with me. And I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish. So, I made plans with Kate. But later that day, I saw you for our session, and we started talking... then I knew it. I knew that I'm willing to lose my job and reputation for you. I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you! I just forgot to cancel my plans with Kate. Nothing happened between us."

She appreciated it, but she didn't know what to say. She still felt violated and hurt, but she didn't even know why! She sighed.

"I guess... I guess that makes sense," she quietly said. "But how do I know that you're not making up how you feel for me?"

"Because, Spencer, I'm crazy for you," he said, looking into her brown eyes. "I'm so crazy for you that I think I should be the one in Radley. You just have to trust me when I tell you that I feel so much when I look at you."

Her heart melted when she listened to his words.

"Toby..." she mumbled.

"_Please_, Spencer," he pleaded. "Please, give me a second chance! There will never, ever, be anybody else. There never _was_ anybody else, actually!"

"Why did you tell Kate that I'm not your girlfriend, then?" Spencer asked, wanting to forgive him, but unable to do so. "Are you embarrassed of me? Did you not want her to know so she wouldn't cancel the plans?"

"No, no, of course not!" he cried. "I'm not embarrassed of you. I would flaunt you as my girlfriend to the world if I could, but I can't. I promise you, though. As soon as you get out of Radley, I will flaunt you as my girlfriend to the world to show you that I am not embarrassed of you... if you give me a second chance. And I don't care about Kate. If you want me to call her right now and tell her that we can never have anything, then I will. Only to show you."

"I'm not going to make you do that," Spencer said, sighing. "I don't know if I want to get back together with you, though. Something feels wrong to me."

"Then tell me what it is, and let me fix it. Let me make it right," he said, taking both of her hands. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you should still tell Eddie that this arrangement isn't going to work," she said quietly, sighing.

"Oh..." he mumbled, feeling hurt. He got up from his seat. "Well, I told you that I would respect your decision and walk away if you told me to. So, if that's what you want me to do, then I'll go talk to Eddie as soon as I can. I'm assuming you want no goodbye, then?"

"I do want a goodbye," she said, and stood up as well. "I do forgive you, but... I just don't know about us anymore. Maybe we _were_ crazy to think it would work between us."

"No, no, Spencer, it isn't crazy!" he cried. "We can make it work."

"I don't want you to risk your reputation. No one will ever hire you if they find out about us," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You deserve better. To work with somebody who isn't crazy, and somebody who won't get you in trouble."

"You're not crazy. You're the least crazy person I've ever worked with," he said. "The only person I want to deserve is you! Please, you're worth more to me than my stupid freaking job!"

"Toby, please," she said, shaking her head. "Just let me say goodbye. You promised that you would walk away if I told you to."

He frowned. She was breaking up with him for his job? He didn't care about his job. He cared about her more, but he knew what he said. He would walk away if she still wanted him to, and she did. So, he had to respect his commitment.

"So... this is goodbye?" he asked, looking at her.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and hugged him tightly. "I won't ever forget you."

He glanced back at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to tell him to come back. She knew her stubbornness was a part of the reason she let him go. She wished she hadn't. She wished she told him to stay. She wished that she had just let him hold her. She wanted him to be her guide.

She wanted him to be her boyfriend again.


End file.
